When you wish upon a star
by LadyBlackthorn
Summary: When Hermione Granger wishes upon a shooting star to try and find the man responsible for her friends deaths, what happens when the wish comes true and she slowly falls in love with the very person who caused it all? Rated M for later chapters. Chp 3 UP!
1. The Wish

When you wish upon a star

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is the property of the magnificent JK Rowling. This story focuses on a relationship between Barty Crouch jr. and Hermione Granger. If you do not like this couple then I suggest you don't read this story. To the people who ship Barty x Hermione I hope you will enjoy it :)

Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger sat near the windowsill in the bedroom of her small London flat when she decided to relive the memories of a painful past: her own.

It had been 5 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone that she had held so�near and dear in her heart had been killed. To her surprise, Hermione had managed to escape Voldemort and his supporters with nothing more than m­ere scratch. Hermione knew however, that the pain Voldemort had caused to the wizarding world would never be able to heal the wounds buried deep within her. 

Out of her grief of losing both Harry and Ron that fateful day, she decided to finish her education and devoted her life by beoming a full Auror to capture the Death Eater responsible for their deaths, but it seemed that every time Hermione was close, Barty Crouch jr. would find another way to escape, leaving poor Hermione with yet another dead end.

Sighing, she left the windowsill and began getting ready for bed when she happened to notice a shooting star falling down to earth. Long ago, her parents had once told her that if she wished upon a shooting star, that wish would immediately come true. Shaking her head slightly at the foolishness of the story, Hermione sat on her bed for several moments before she gave up and decided to try it. After all she thought, "What possible harm could come from a wish?"

Hermione then turned towards the star, closed her eyes and said:

"I wish that I could find Barty Crouch and make him realize how much he has hurt me… no matter what the cost".

As soon as she opened her eyes, Hermione heard a crash coming from the outside of her apartment. Believing it to be one of her neighbours she instantly thought that they may be injured. Hermione then rushed out of her room, down the stairs and flung the front door open.

She then stands shocked at the scene before her; for standing there in the doorway was a man that was tall, mysterious and handsome with looks that could kill (literally). Hermione was petrified when she realized who it was: Barty Crouch jr. himself.

"Hello Miss Granger" Barty said.

* * *

Comments and constructive critism is welcome :) 


	2. The Pursuit

Chapter 2

The Pursuit

Hermione stood in her doorway, shocked and completely dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that the wish had come true! Barty Crouch Jr. the man she had been chasing after for months was facing in front of her looking more confused than she was.

"What are you doing here Crouch?" Hermione struggled to say.

"Well, before I decide to kill you or not, I believe you have the right to hear this"

"Hear about what?" Hermione said icily.

"It has come to the Dark Lord's intention that I am at an age where I should have been _**happily**_ settled down ages ago to someone that in time, I could learn to love. When I protested saying it was utter nonsense he overruled me by saying that if I did not do what he requested of me that I would rapidly fall out of his favour ending with me relinquishing my title of _"The Dark Lord's most faithful servant" _so that he would give it to Lucius Malfoy instead".

"So why should I care about any of _your _problems Crouch?" Hermione snapped.

"You better watch yourself Granger, or I'll have to kill you" Barty sneered.

"Then why don't you?" Hermione Screamed.

"Anyways…" Barty continued ignoring her. "My master then decided when I gave up resisting to persuade me to take a test where it would compare myself to thousands of potential women all around the wizarding world that could be my wife, until it selected the lucky someone who would eventually become the future Mrs. Barty Crouch Jr.

'Again, why are you telling me this?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Read for yourself" Barty said quietly.

He then took a piece of tattered paper out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. Trembling, Hermione slowly and cautiously took the paper until she turned it around and began to read it's contents.

Results for Barty Crouch Jr:

_Hermione Granger_

_Compatibility 89_

_Interests 84_

_Education 96_

_Physical 70_

_Overall compatibility :92_

Hermione looked up, horrified and said " But then this means that…"

"Yes Granger" Crouch replied. "You have been chosen to be _my _wife. So do you know what that means?"

"What" Hermione barely managed to whisper.

"Since you are to become mine I will have to get to know my future wife better. In other words, Miss Granger… as of right now, the pursuit between me attempting to win you over has offically begun".

Hermione stood there silently trying to take in every single word he had just said. Unfortunately for her, it came as so much of a shock that she fainted and fell… right into Crouch's arms.


	3. The Shock

"This is _**utter **_nonsense! Why can't he just leave me the hell alone?!" Hermione thought to herself as she rushed past the witches and wizards in the main hallway of the Ministry of Magic. It had been 3 weeks since the night Barty Crouch had came to visit after she wished him to appear from the shooting star, and ever since he revealed to her that she was the chosen candidate to be his wife, he had constantly bothered her to the point of sheer exhaustion. At this moment in time however, he had crossed the line and followed her to work that morning, determined not to let her out of his sight for even the slightest of seconds. Hermione desperately wanted to get away and have some privacy knowing full well that this probably wouldn't be the case now that Crouch had her on a tight leash. As she walked towards her office she swore hastly under her breath when she noticed Crouch in disguise hiding behind pillars as he advanced towards her department. When she reached the door that led into her private office she told one of the interns not to let _**anyone**_ enter her office for any reason. Bittersweet was the day ahead of her for while she was constantly swarmed and watched by Crouch who had decided to spend his time waiting patiently in front of her department until her hours were up and he could use the advantage to take her home, Hermione knew that her work load seemed to become larger by the minute. She had made it through half of her day when her assistant burst into her office and told her that she was needed at an emergancy call. Hermione was estatic that at least this way, she would be able to be away from the leering eyes of her stalker, when she left her assistant went on their lunch break leaving Hermione's office empty and unguarded. Barty meanwhile was lurking in the shadows when he noticed the assistant leave and filled with glee he stormed into Hermione office and thought it would be a grand idea to rummage through her belongings. "Stubborn witch" He muttered to himself. "If you won't talk to me, then maybe I can get to know you from your possessions". Barty then spent the good amount of the next hour and a half going through every single item Hermione had in her office: Family photos, newspaper clipings, Books which included a variety of romance novels and he smirked to himself of Shakespheare. He knew Hermione was named from Shakespheare's the _Winters Tale _and believed the name to be quite fitting to her personality. It wasn't her intelligance, beauty, or charm that intrigued him, it was the fiery passion she showed whenever she was irratated or angry. Dare he say it, it provided quite the turn on and entertainment when he was bored. After finding nothing worth while, he was about to give up and leave the office when he noticed a book with a golden chain lock around it lying on the top of her bookshelf. Curious, he took the book down and hastily performing a charm, managed to unlock the chain. He opened the book slowly and showed a look of triumph as he read the inscribed message on the first page: _This is the property of Hermione Jean Granger. Anyone who tries to read this will be under consequence. _The light bulb clicked over Crouch's head as he registered this as Hermione's diary. "Oh my dear dear Miss Granger, now I will learn your deepest dark secrets and then you'll belong to me". Barty gingerly flipped through the contents of the diary but nothing of intrest seemed to grasp his eye until he noticed his name mentioned on one of the entries. He made a mental note to himself that he could be prepared for anything but when he began to read, nothing would have made him ready for this.

_Harry told me today that Professor Moody was really the death eater Barty Crouch Jr in disguise. I can't believe an innocent man was tortured and forced to provide his dna for Crouch's sick twisted scheme to capture Harry and bring him before Voldemort. I know I'm not the type of person to feel hatred towards someone I've personally never met, but since he has led me for a fool the entire year pretending to be the quirky unusual professor I trusted with my life leaves me disgusted and revolted inside. I wish Barty Crouch had never exsisted. He's a monster that should never be trusted and is someone who's so wicked and uncaring that he will not, could not, should not, and will always be unable to love or be loved in return. He's a beast and I wish him dead so I can watch him burn and rot like the selfish cold cruel man he is. _

Just as Crouch had finished reading Hermione had avaporated back into her office and caught him holding her diary wide open. "JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Hermione exploded at him.

Barty looked up at her and stared in complete silence for several minutes then he flashed her a look of hurt as he threw the diary down onto the ground and stormed out of her office slamming the door violently behind him. When he was gone Hermione walked over and picked up her diary. She whispered "What could he have _**possibly**_ read that would have made him so angry?" She looked down at the page then in shock and horror she silently mouthed "_**Oh no".**_


End file.
